


Father Knows Best?

by Faith280



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Slight mentions of domestic/child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith280/pseuds/Faith280
Summary: Life is going great for the Grif-Simmons family. Until an unwanted houseguest, Simmons’ deadbeat Dad, barges his way into the family.Grif doesn’t trust him, but Simmons thinks he should have a second chance.After all, people can change...





	1. Chapter 1

 

Grif was agitated when he went to the mailbox. “Goddamnit, there’s so many bills. How are we gonna afford it this month? Oh well, I’ll let Simmons worry about, it won’t be my problem.”

  
A red envelope caught his attention. He looked closer at it.

“What is this? A letter all the way from Indiana, it came all the way from Earth? Richard Simmons; no fucking way, how did that asshole know how to find us?”

  
Simmons’ abusive father never called, never wrote, never visited. He was so embarrassed that his only son married a guy. He even refused to acknowledge the fact that he had three grandkids.

  
Oh well, the Grif-Simmons household was doing just fine without him. And now, here he was?

Simmons had to have been up to something. He was a total sucker when it came to family.

  
Grif couldn’t wait, he tore the envelope open. All he needed was to read a few paragraphs. He was fuming too much to read anymore.

“No way is he coming to stay with us. This is the last straw. What the hell is Simmons thinking about?”

  
He stalked into the house and slammed the mail on the counter. Simmons was chopping up some vegetables from his garden to sautée for dinner. He looked up and set down his knife.

  
“Grif, why are you slamming things around?”

  
Grif threw the letter at him. “Tell me the meaning of this. Why does your deadbeat Dad think he’s staying with us?” He was so pissed, his face was bright red.

  
Simmons caught the letter and glanced down. He was all confused, he was waiting for Grif to tell him the punchline. He read the return address, his face went pale. An ice cold chill shot down his spine, he was shivering.

  
“It can’t be…after all these years.”

  
Grif was still mad, but his heart ached to see his husband still that damned scared of a monster he hadn’t seen in ages. Simmons’ hands were shaking so bad, he could hardly get the note out of the envelope.

  
He read the note with tears streaming down his face. Years of physical and mental abuse all came flooding down on him. He tried to read the letter out loud, his voice cracked so badly, the words could hardly come out.

  
“Apparently, he needs to stay with us while he looks for a job.”

  
Grif huffed. “Fired for drinking on the job again, was he?”

  
Simmons ignored it. “His health has taken a turn for the worse, he wants to make an appointment with our ‘whacko mad scientist’ he heard so much about.”

  
“Huh, how the hell would he know about Dr. Grey?”

  
Simmons looked guilty. “I sorta wrote to him a few times since we moved into this house. It was only to tell him about having Dex and the twins. He never cared, he never wrote back. I assumed he never paid attention to the letters, but I guess he did.”

  
“I knew it, I just knew you were to blame for this. What a coincidence that he’s sick and homeless, now he wants to acknowledge that he has a son. You’re the fool that will give in to him.”

  
“Hey, I never said I was allowing him stay. But, he has already left, there’s no way to stop him. He won’t know where anything is here on Chorus, he’ll need some help…”

  
“Yeah, totally giving in. I should have pitched that damn letter instead of showing it to you.”

  
“Tampering with the mail is a federal offense, it’s addressed to me. It’s bad enough that you opened it.”

  
Grif rolled his eyes. “Then have me arrested, you loser. I thought after being married for eight years, it would be my business. Guess I don’t count that much in your life.”

  
Grif loved playing the guilt card on Simmons. He was so gullible, it worked every time.

  
Simmons’ face softened. “No, that’s not how I meant it at all. You’re the first person I ever learned to trust. My Dad had me afraid of everything.” He shuddered at the thought. “He almost had me too scared to ever be a father.”

  
“Why would you need to be worried? You’re like the father of the year. You’ll never be like him.”

  
“Be like him who, Dad?” Dex startled both of them when he came into the kitchen.

  
Grif recovered first. “No one you need to know about.”

  
“Oh okay, when is dinner, I’m starving?”

  
The way he said he said it, reminded Simmons of Grif when it was near mealtime. “It’ll be ready pretty soon. The vegetables have to cook first.”

  
“Eww, who wants yucky vegetables?”

  
Simmons had to smile. Dex had recently turned seven and was looking forward to starting second grade in the fall. He was nerdy in that sense, similar to Simmons.

  
The older he got, the more he looked and acted like Grif. The resemblance was uncanny. His thick, black curly hair hung in his face, and just like Grif, he refused to have it cut. He was constantly flicking it from his eyes and the summer weather had it a frizzy mess.

  
“Do me a favor, go tell your brother and sister to get ready, we’ll be eating soon.”

  
“Sure Dad.” Like Simmons, he was good about doing chores and watching out for his little brother and sister. Dex was a good kid, Simmons was proud of him.

  
Mira came in grumbling. “Daddy, do we have to eat now? Jake was going to show me a cool magic trick.”

  
Simmons frowned at her. “What’s wrong with watching it later?”

  
“I dunno, I wanna watch it now. The magic part of the trick might be gone by later.”

  
Simmons tried not to smile. She still thought magic was actually real. Jake never had the heart to tell her it was all a trick. Simmons wouldn’t want to disappoint her.

  
“No honey, trust me, the magic trick will still be there. Jake’s practically a professional magician.”

  
She shrugged, she wasn’t completely sold on the idea. Dex came in with Jake, he was still wearing his magician’s hat, he loved that thing.

When the twins turned five earlier that month, on a whim, Simmons bought a magic set for Jake. He thought it would be fun for both the twins.

  
Jake got really good at reading the directions and was hooked. It did wonders to help his self esteem, he was confident enough to be separated from Mira. The fact that the twins were starting kindergarten soon, Simmons felt sure that Jake would fit right in with the other kids.

  
Life was going great in the Grif-Simmons household. That’s why Grif wasn’t the least bit surprised in bad news.

  
He wondered when it would come…?

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Later that evening, Grif planned a video game marathon for him and the kids. All three kids loved video games as much as their Dads did. It was the official start of the summer vacation, so Grif wanted to celebrate with them.

  
Simmons was busy cleaning up the kitchen, hoping Grif would volunteer with the dishes. Of course he didn’t.

He was busy popping some microwave popcorn for the video marathon. He dropped a few kernels on the floor. He hoped Simmons didn’t see them, so he scooted them under the throw rug.

  
“Grif! I just finished cleaning this kitchen, why are you messing it up?”

  
He flinched at the sound of his husband’s voice. “So close. Fine, I’ll pick them up.”

  
He watched Simmons with his cleaning. This was his nervous habit. The harder he cleaned, meant the more stressed he was. The way he scrubbed at the counters, Grif was surprised they still had a finish on them.

  
“Hey nerd, why don’t you give it a rest and come play in our video game marathon. We need to do more fun stuff together, like a family.”

  
Simmons looked like he was having a panic attack. “No, I can’t concentrate on videos. Where the hell do I have my Dad stay? I can’t even remember what the hell he likes to eat. All I remember is all the beer he drank every day.”

  
“Chill out, you’re going to have a stroke. Make your Dad stay at a hotel. Hell, I’ll even pay for it if it gets rid of him. Get him a doctor’s appointment with the doc, find him a job, he’s on his own. Problem solved.”

  
“Ugh, it’s not that easy. This is family we’re talking about.” He nervously ran his fingers through his ginger curls. It was a frizzed mess by the time he was done.

  
“Was he family when he terrorized you, when he made your mother leave, when he beat the shit out of you… was he family then?”

  
Simmons’ face turned bright red, he couldn’t answer it. He knew Grif was right, he just couldn’t say the words. Tears welled in his eyes. A small gasp made him turn around.

  
Jake was standing in the doorway, his eyes were wide with confusion. He didn’t like his parents’ discussion. “Daddy, what’s going on? Are you two fighting?”

  
Grif muttered, “Oh shit.” He didn’t want the kids to find out like this.

  
Simmons wiped his tears away. “Don’t worry Jakey, everything’s okay, we’re not fighting.”

  
“Not yet.” Grif rolled his eyes.

  
“But Daddy, who hurt you?” He looked like he would cry.

  
“Jake, he’s fine. Why aren’t playing with Dex and Mira?” Grif couldn’t handle much more stress.

  
“They sent me to check in the popcorn.” He went to take Simmons’ hand. “Daddy, are you hurt?”

  
Simmons had to smile. “No Jakey, I’m not hurt. Everything’s fine, go back and play your game. Thank you for being concerned.”

  
Jake still didn’t look convinced. Grif thrust the popcorn bowl into his hands. “The popcorn is all ready. Here, take it.” Jake gave one last look at Simmons before going in the living room.

  
Grif went to follow him, before turning to Simmons one last time. “You need to get your priorities straight on who is your real family. That little boy knows more about it than you do.”

  
“Lay off Grif, you don’t know how it felt growing up in that house.”

  
“Yeah, I know all about shitty childhoods. I know that after all this time, you still want his approval. You need to prove him wrong, the same kinda stuff you went through with Sarge for all those years. I just can’t believe you still care about what that idiot thinks about you.” He shook his head as he left.

  
Simmons sat down at his computer desk with the letter in his hand and cried. He didn’t know what to do anymore.

  
A little while later, Jake came up behind him. He felt his Dad was staying away from the fun for too long. Simmons tried to hide the letter, but not until Jake was able to see some of the writing. He was very advanced at reading.

  
Jake slipped through his arm, so that Simmons had no choice but to put his arm around him. He gave in and pulled his son closer and rested his cheek on Jake’s soft black curls.

  
“Daddy, that letter you’re hiding, is that about your Dad?”

  
Simmons figured it was better to confess. “Yes, it is.”

  
“Is he the one that hurt you?”

  
Simmons sighed. “He did when I was a kid.”

  
“What did you do wrong?”

  
“Nothing. He liked to drink beer too much. He was really mean when he was drinking.”

  
“Did Daddy say that he was coming to visit us?”

  
“Yes he is. He has nowhere else to go and nobody else will help him. So that leaves me.”

  
“If he was mean to you, why would you want to help him?”

  
Simmons wondered that question himself. “Because it’s the right thing to do. Most of his problems was because of alcohol, not all of it was his fault. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen him, he’s still family. And people can change for the better. Couldn’t they?”

  
Jake thought carefully over the question before cuddling closer to his father. “Yeah, I guess they can.” He looked up at Simmons’ face. “You wouldn’t ever hurt me, would you Daddy?”

  
“No way, I’d never hurt you Jakey.”

  
Simmons looked down affectionately at his youngest son. Except for the fact that Jake had darker hair, he looked exactly like Simmons did when he was five years old. He even had glasses at that age.

  
His Dad constantly made fun of Simmons for being a nerd, for being weak, for being scrawny and worthless. He could never do that to Jake. He thought he was perfect the way he was. He felt that way about all three of his kids.

  
So, if he was able to have three great kids, he couldn’t have been that worthless after all. He felt a lot better now about his Dad’s visit. Who would think he could get words of wisdom from a five year old?

  
Jake tugged at his arm. “Come on Daddy, you’re missing all the fun. You need to come play with us.” He wouldn’t let go of his arm, so Simmons gave up.

  
Grif saved him a spot on the couch. He was busy shooting down aliens with Mira, while Dex waited impatiently for his turn.

Grif glanced at Simmons, amazed over how much better he looked. He shot him a little grin.

  
Simmons reached over to discreetly hold his hand, wishing he had taken his husband’s advice to begin with.

  
He never wanted another family night to go in without him.  



	3. Chapter 3

 

The next morning, Grif was scared awake by a loud bang. What the hell was that? It sounded like it was coming from the kids’ playroom, he hoped the kids were alright.

He looked over at Simmons’ side of the bed; it was empty. Good, whatever the problem was, he could could handle it. Grif wanted to go back to bed.

  
He was drifting back to sleep. The pounding noise started again. He threw the bedspread aside and looked at the alarm clock, it was only seven am. What in the world was going on? Now he had to go check.

  
Dex was emerging from his bedroom, rubbing his sleepy eyes, trying to wake up. He practically walked into the wall. He handled mornings as well as Grif did.

“Dad, What is all that noise?”

  
Grif was as groggy as Dex was. “I don’t know kiddo, but I’m gonna find out. Go ahead and lay back down, I’ll handle this.”

  
He stood in the doorway of the playroom. Simmons was rearranging the entire room, he had the twins helping him. There was a mess of toys everywhere.

  
“Hey loser, you have any idea what time it is? This is my only damn day off. What are you doing?” He wanted to be angry, but he was also curious.

  
Simmons was having a full blown panic attack. “Good, then you can help us. I need help talking out the toy box, and the twins can’t lift it.”

  
Grif stood there just looking at him. His father-in-law wasn’t even here yet and already he was ruining Grif’s life. “I planned on sleeping in.”

  
Simmons sighed. “How typical. This is important, my Dad’s flight could be coming in at any time. Can’t you help me out?”

  
Grif groaned dramatically. “I really hate you.” He grabbed one end of the toy box. It was heavier than he thought.

  
Mira saw he was having trouble, she came over to help her favorite Dad. “I’ll help you Daddy!”

  
Grif smiled affectionately, that was his little girl. “That’s okay sweetie, it’s too heavy. Don’t hurt yourself.” He tried to drag it towards the door. “Watch out there.”

  
Simmons came over and grabbed the other end. “We’ll do it together. It’s like old times back in the army.”

  
Even though Grif was mad, he gave Simmons a little smile. “Yeah, that’s how we work best.”

  
Years ago, while working for the Red Team in the UNSC, the two had been total opposites and always fighting with each other. When they worked together, they made a perfect solider. That was their strong point.

  
After eight years of marriage and having three great kids together, they had the ‘almost’ perfect life. Grif never liked admitting how sentimental he was about it, but he was proud of his family. He spent his entire life being told how lazy and worthless he was, mostly by Sarge. This was the one goal he accomplished.

  
Even with the two of them, that toy box was still heavy. “How much crap is in this box? I don’t ever want to hear those kids saying they have nothing to play with it. ‘Cause it’s bull.” Grif was gasping for air just trying to move it.

  
Simmons smiled. “Oh come on, it wasn’t that bad. You need to recover, we have the bed frame to assemble.”

Simmons had plenty of energy to spare while Grif staggered back to the playroom.

  
“Oh lord, you gotta be kidding me. Why can’t your Dad stay at a hotel?”

  
“Because he doesn’t have much money, and after balancing our bank account, neither do we. It’s bad enough I had to call off work for today. We have to work with what we got.”

  
Simmons went to hall closet to get the vacuum. “I’ll start cleaning, Grif you and the twins can start assembling the frame.”

  
Dex came in the room. The pounding had been hard to sleep through, but the vacuum was even worse. He gave up and came to help his Dads. “What do you need me to do?”

  
Simmons pauses from his cleaning. “I’m so sorry buddy, I didn’t mean to get you up this early. You can help your Dad with the bed. To make this up to everyone, when we finish, I’ll make you some pancakes for breakfast. Will that help?”

  
All three kids yelled. “Yes!”

  
Grif looked critical. “There better be some sausage for those pancakes, and I don’t want any judgement for how much maple syrup I use.”

  
Simmons narrowed his eyes. “Just don’t drink it from the container.”

  
“No promises babe.” Grif gave him an evil grin.

  
Simmons made a face. “God, you’re disgusting.” He turned the vacuum back on so he didn’t have to hear any more out of his husband.

  
Grif and the kids goofed and joked around while assembling the bed frame. When he was working with the kids, he found it didn’t feel like actual work. It was almost fun. Unfortunately, they didn’t get much accomplished.

  
Simmons finished his cleaning and helped out his four slackers. They managed to get every part safely assembled. All Grif and Simmons had to worry about was bringing the mattress in.

  
“Whew, we’re all finished guys.” Simmons stood back and inspected the room. He hoped his father would appreciate the hard work. “Are you kids excited for your grandfather’s visit?”

  
Mira answered “Yes!” at the same time Jake said “No!” Dex just stood and shook his head. He didn’t think his Dad really wanted to hear his opinion, and Grif totally agreed with him.

  
Simmons tried to change the subject. “Okay, I promised you guys some pancakes. I’ll get that going.”

  
“And sausage, don’t forget…it’s very important.”

  
“Sure Grif.”

  
In no time, they were all gathered around the kitchen with their breakfast. Grif was downing coffee like crazy. He couldn’t wait until it was his first nap time. He did actual work on his day off, Simmons owed him one.

  
Simmons was fighting with Mira to drink her orange juice. “You need to drink it, it’s got vitamin C, it’s good for you.”

  
She made a face. “I think it’s yucky, I’d rather have a soda.”

  
“No way, it’s bad enough that your Dad.” He shot a glare at Grif. “Taught you that habit. Drink the juice or else.”

  
With a scowl on her face, she tried to drink it all in one gulp, and spilled most of it on the table. Grif tried not to laugh, it served Simmons right for trying to force her to do something.

  
When Simmons went to grab a rag to wipe it up, the phone rang. “Grif, grab that for me. I need to get this juice wiped up, it’s sticky.”

  
Grif rolled his eyes and answered the phone. He wondered why President Kimball was on the phone. “Yeah Vanessa?”

  
“Hi Grif, we had a passenger shuttle from Earth land this morning. We have a visitor here who wants to see you and Simmons.”

  
Oh god, it’s here. “Simmons’ father?”

  
“Yes he is. He’s staying here at the Capital, he’s been a most gracious visitor. He’s been having fun sight seeing.”

  
His father being pleasant? “Tell him we’ll be right down.”

  
He hung up the phone with the feeling of dread already building. “Well guess what? He’s here.”

  
Simmons eyes got wide and his face turned pale. Grif knew his husband couldn’t handle it. He never had closure and he wasn’t as emotionally strong as Grif was. He knew he had to protect him. He put his arm around Simmons’ shoulder.

  
“Don’t worry, we got this.”

  
Grif just hoped that they really did…  



	4. Chapter 4

 

“You know Grif, I think it’s better if I go by myself to Kimball’s office and pick Dad up. He was never thrilled knowing I married you. This way I can see how he’s going to react.”

  
Grif took one look at his husband’s face. “Ugh, I don’t think that’s a good idea. You look like you’re going to pass out. We’ll send the kids to Wash and Tucker’s. Once we have the invader…err, your father situated, we’ll call the kids over to meet him.”

  
“Oh no, I’m fine, I got this… eh, never mind, that sounds like a plan.”

  
Jake looked worried, he went to take Simmons’ hand. “He’s not going to be scary, is he?”

  
“No of course not.” He hated lying to his son. “He’s getting older, I’m sure he’s mellowed out since then.” He gave Jake’s hand a squeeze. He hoped he was right.

  
“Do you need me to go with you Daddy? I can help you to not be so worried.” He knew his Dad was lying, but he was okay with that.

  
Simmons got a little choked up. “That’s okay Jakey, your Dad will be there with me, it’ll be fine. Thanks for offering.”

  
His son was a total saint, Simmons didn’t deserve him. Looking at all three of his kids, he didn’t know how someone, like his Dad, could abuse them. He loved them so much, he would do anything for his kids.

  
Grif got off the phone with Tucker. “Wash and Tucker said it’s fine to bring the kids over. Wash is stupid enough to want to meet your Dad. After what I heard about his folks, I’m surprised he wants to. Well, I think we’re all set, let’s get this over with.”

  
The ride to the Embassy was terrible. Grif had to admit that even he was nervous. Poor Simmons was a nervous wreck.

He kept having flashbacks to some of the more horrible moments of his childhood. The worse was the day his mother left him.

  
He was ten years old, but it felt like it happened yesterday. He loved his mother so much. His memories with her were the only happy ones he remembered.

Even as a young child, he showed high intelligence, his mother was so proud of that. No matter how much his dad harassed him, his mom always said there was nothing wrong with being smart.

  
She made his clothes for him. Her favorite style was what Grif referred to as the classy ‘nerd’ look. Everything had to look dressy. Even to this day, Simmons had argyle sweaters in every color. He always loved that style because she said it made him look smart.

  
Then the fight happened. His parents argued all the time that was nothing new. But that night, he knew it was bad. His Dad came home drunk and in a rage. Simmons knew to go hide in his room, it was safer.

  
He could hear the thuds of the slaps from his room. He heard his mother groan and cry each time. Simmons couldn’t stand hearing it, he didn’t know what he could do, but he had to do something.

  
He was tall and scrawny, even at ten years old. His dad always pressured him about being too weak. He saw his poor mother, huddled in a corner, her long ginger hair covering the bruises that were already forming on her face.

  
Simmons screamed. “No, don’t hurt her.” He ran up to his father, but what could he do? He couldn’t out muscle him. He only drew attention to himself.

  
His dad smacked him in the face and threw him up against the wall. “Stay outta my way, mama’s boy.” He was so drunk, he didn’t know what he was doing.

  
Simmons’ mom tried to protect him, but his dad blocked her. Simmons wanted to cry out for his mom, but he didn’t dare. His dad got right up in her face.

  
“This is the last straw, Meredith, pack your stuff and get out. If you try to come back, I’ll hurt the kid. It’s bad enough you turned him into a weak coward. I’ll turn him into a man.”

  
Simmons wanted to scream, she couldn’t leave him. She was all he had. He was too afraid to stay alone with his father. His mom believed his threat, and packed her bags.

  
She sneaked into his bedroom to give him a hug. “Take care honey, I’ll find a way to get you back. For now, just listen to your father, don’t give him a reason to hurt you. I love you Dickie.”

  
That was the last time he ever saw her. She never called or wrote him. He never knew what happened to her. His father said she was cheating on him and she wanted to run away from being a wife and mother.

  
“You know Dick, your mother never really loved you, she never wanted you. I am the only one who truly cares about you.”

  
It was always the same story after one of his famous beatings. His goal was to break Simmons’ spirit, to mold him into what his father thought his son should be.

  
As weak as Simmons was told he was, he never gave in, he never gave up. He would brush away the tears and go on with his life, while his dad hid behind a liquor bottle.

  
In high school, he fought his dad on the idea of passing up being an athlete for being a mathlete. He worked hard to get straight A’s. Right after high school graduation, he enlisted in the army. So his dad could suck it, he wasn’t weak.

  
“Hey loser, what’s wrong, why are you crying? I thought you were being awfully quiet.” Grif had stopped at a red light and noticed Simmons didn’t look too great.

  
He was startled back to the present day, where he was safe. “Oh nothing’s wrong. I just spaced out there for a minute. Thinking too much about past.”

  
“It was that bad, huh?”

  
“No…most of it was, but not all of it.”

  
“Oh lord, we’re here. I so don’t wanna do this. If you want to change your mind, we can go back home and tell your dad to scram.”

  
Simmons wanted to say yes, but couldn’t. “We came this far, I guess I should give him a chance.”

  
They walked together to Kimball’s office. “Oh hello guys, I was having such a nice conversation with Richard here, I almost hate to see him go.”

  
He stood up, still so prim and proper as Simmons remembered. The hair was awfully gray where it used to be a medium brown. Those sharp green eyes still felt like they could see into Simmons’ soul. His hopes that his dad changed was gone, he knew now he’d learned nothing.

  
His dad smiled at him. “Dick, so good to see you son.” He went to shake Simmons’ hand, it was all for show. His smile never reached his eyes, he was so fake.

  
That was his dad’s way, to be friendly and outgoing with friends and strangers, and a holy terror to his family. Simmons shuddered at the memories. Right away, Grif had his arm protectively around his husband.

  
Richard seen this and raised his eyebrow. Already, he didn’t like Grif, and Grif was happy about it. “Ah, I see you brought… him here.” He knew very well what Grif’s name was. He was super uncomfortable.

  
Grif’s grip on Simmons tightened. If Richard wanted to hurt his son anymore, he’d have to go through Grif first.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Simmons’ Dad was putting on a show for President Kimball, he had her thinking he was the model dad. Simmons knew better than to believe him.

  
Kimball smiled at every story. “Simmons, you were so lucky to have such a great Dad. As President of Chorus, I’m delighted to be the first one to welcome you to our planet. Will you be staying long?”

  
Grif muttered. “Even one minute is far too long.”

  
Richard ignored him. “For as long as my son and his family will tolerate me. I can’t wait to meet my grandkids, we have so much to get caught up on.” He gave her his best fake smile.

  
“Aww, such a lovely family. Have fun on your vacation.”

  
Richard pointed to his suitcases that were lined up by the door. “Would you two mind helping me with those? I’ve been sick lately. I need help.” He walked out of the office without trying to carry one of them.

  
Simmons couldn’t handle that many at once, Grif had to help. He left Grif only two to carry. Grif shot him a look. Simmons pleaded with his eyes. “Grif please. Be civil.”

  
“You’re going to have to define what you mean by being civil, cause to me it means I don’t shoot him. Being nice to that two faced bastard is a whole other thing.”

  
Simmons just shook his head and walked away. Grif reluctantly picked them up and carried them out to the car.

  
He was huffing and puffing by the time he got there. Simmons was already loading the bags in the trunk. Grif dropped the two bags roughly on the cement.

  
Richard watched with narrowed eyes. “Well fatso, you know If you did some actual work once in a while, you wouldn’t be so out of shape.” He calmly climbed in the backseat.

  
“Okay Simmons, I’ll go get my gun.”

  
“Shut up. Get in the car and behave yourself.”  
Simmons got settled in the passenger seat and clicked his seat belt. “Did you have a nice flight Dad?”

  
He grunted. “No, it was too long. Where the hell do those pilots learn to fly? I was sick the entire trip.”

  
“Oh, I’m sorry about that.” Simmons didn’t know what else to say, so he left it alone.

  
“You know it’s awfully stuffy back here.” Richard’s gruff voice was getting in Grif’s nerves.

  
“You do realize you can roll down down the window beside you.” Grif didn’t hear this much whining from road trips with the kids.

  
“Don’t worry Dad, I’ll put the air conditioner on for you.” Simmons was back to being the official suck up once again. He supposedly out grew it, but here it was again.

  
Grif shot him a look. “I’m surprised you don’t go back and personally fan him off, kiss ass.”

  
“What’s wrong with keeping our guest comfortable?” Simmons had an edge to his voice. He wanted his father to like him…just for one moment in his life, he needed his father’s approval.

  
Richard had a funny look on his face. “Dick, I could have warned against marrying someone like him. Guess you fags don’t have it any easier than us normal people do when it comes to marriage.”

  
Simmons’ face turned bright red. He was so embarrassed by his dad’s mouth, he wanted to hide away for the rest of the visit.

Grif’s face was also beet red; with rage. He didn’t care what he promised Simmons. One more nasty remark out of Richard’s mouth, and Grif was belting the him one. Mercifully, they were home before a fight broke out.

  
Richard calmly got out of the car and inspected the outside of the house. He didn’t look too impressed. “This was the best house you guys could afford?

  
Simmons held his tongue. He loved his little ranch style house. The red brick exterior needed little maintenance. They had a nice size yard, complete with the white picket fence.

  
With working full time and taking care of three young kids, it was small enough so he could keep up on the cleaning, with having enough room for the kids. He was living the stereotypical American Dream, even if it was on another planet.

  
Simmons did wish he had straightened up the outside a little better. All the kids got new bicycles for their birthdays and they were stored up on the porch.

  
Toys and sports equipment were strewn here and there. He had lectured the kids about putting their toys away, but they were kids. They were young and having fun. That was the life that Simmons wanted for them. They would never grow up to be stressed and traumatized like both Simmons and Grif did.

  
Grif was too afraid to open his mouth. He opened the trunk and lifted all the bags out. He needed to get out of here, fast. His anxiety was through the roof. He tried to talk low so Richard wouldn’t hear him.

  
“You finish up here and get your…father figure…settled in. I’m gonna pick up the kids. You know how I have those depression issues. I need away from him. I’ll be back sometime next year.”

  
“Thanks coward. I wish I could leave with you. I really appreciate how you’re keeping your cool, I know it’s not easy. Thank you honey. It’s best to ignore him, he wants a reason to start a fight.”

  
Grif looked surprised, Simmons didn’t use terms of affection often. “Maybe we should just leave him the house and take off. It’s easier that way.” He leaned over to give Simmons a little kiss. He didn’t care what Richard thought of him. “Good luck loser, take care of yourself.”

  
Simmons didn’t want him to leave, he needed Grif at his side. Tears welled in his eyes that he was too proud to cry. He wasn’t a child anymore, he refused to let his father’s negativity bring him down.

When Grif got back with the kids, they would need him to help protect them. He didn’t think they were in any danger, but he couldn’t take that chance.

  
“Well, are you letting me in the house or not? I need to sit down, I can’t stand stand up for long periods of time.”

  
Simmons let out a big sigh. “Yes, Sorry Dad. I’ll get the door unlocked for you. Make yourself at home while I handle your bags.”

  
He hoped he could hold out until Grif and the kids came to save him.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Over at Wash and Tucker’s, poor Jake wasn’t handling his grandfather’s upcoming visit very well. As soon as his Dads pulled out if the driveway, his eyes watered and he started shaking.

  
Tucker tried to help, he put his hands on Jake’s shoulders and tried to cheer him up. “How about we get a game together to help cheer everyone up? Jake gets first pick, what do you wanna play?”

  
Jake appreciated the effort, but he shook his head. He couldn’t hold back his tears. “Sorry Uncle Tucker, I don’t feel like playing.”

  
Mira went and held his hand. “It’s okay Jakey. Daddy is really nice, so his Dad can’t be that bad.”

  
Wash gave a sad look. He already knew some of the horror stories of what Simmons’ dad was like. It was very comparable to his tortured childhood, thanks to his own overbearing father. This visit would no doubt be terrible, but no way would he tell that to the kids.

  
Dex looked concerned, but didn’t quite know how to help his little brother. He put his arm around him. He was willing to protect Jake any way that he could. Even David and Chloe gathered around him. All of the kids were the best of friends.

  
Though Jake was still sniffling, he felt better that his brother and sister had his back. The three of them needed to stick together.

  
Tucker wanted to get their minds off of it. “Okay guys, how about a game of tag? That’s a game all five of you can play. Jake, you sure you don’t wanna run off some of that stress?”

  
Jake nodded. “Yes I’m sure.” He stood and watched the kids starting their game. He wished he could join them, but he was too scared.

He was worried about Simmons, not only about himself. The two were so much alike, it could make Jake too much of a target. And if the grandfather hurt Simmons when he was younger, he could still hurt him now. Jake loved his Dad so much, he couldn’t handle it. His tears flowed again.

  
Wash felt bad for the poor kid. He should be excited about a grandfather coming to visit, not dreading it. “Jake, how about we go in the house and have a little talk. I think you’ll feel better if you do.”

  
Jake nodded and let Wash lead him inside. They settled comfortably on the couch. Jake didn’t know where to begin.

Wash was super patient with him. He leaned against Wash’s shoulder, and soon all the worries that he didn’t even know he had, came flowing out.

 

 

Grif made it to Wash and Tucker’s. He let himself in through the gate enclosing the back yard. He heard the kids yelling from there, he figured that was where they were playing.

  
Tucker was playing referee with their game of tag. Dex and Chloe has been known to be super competitive against each other, especially Chloe. He needed to be there in case any fights broke out.

  
Mira saw Grif first. Even though she was winning, she willingly quit the game to go running to him. “Daddy Daddy, I missed you.” She threw her arms around his waist and held onto him.

  
“My goodness kiddo, I wasn’t gone that long.” In spite of his nerves, Grif had to smile. His kids could drive him crazy, but they were the best stress relief he had ever known. He hugged her back.

  
Dex followed right behind her. “Hi Dad. Is the grandfather as bad as we thought?” He was almost too afraid to ask the question.

  
Grif hated to answer it, but he had to be honest. The kids had to know what they were in for. “Yeah, unfortunately he’s worse. He’s very hateful, so don’t listen to anything he says. I’ll be working up some kind of scheme to get rid of him as soon as I can.”

  
Mira giggled at that. To her, her Dad was the best schemer in the world. “Yay!”

  
“Where’s Jakey at?” Grif had been looking around the yard for him.

  
“He was really sad.” Mira looked upset all because Jake had been upset.

  
“Yeah Dad, he doesn’t want to meet the grandfather.” Dex didn’t look like he did either.

  
“Ugh, you guys aren’t wrong with that decision.”

  
Tucker came over to see Grif. “Wash is taking care of him. They went into the house right after we started playing.”

  
Grif nodded. “Okay, Thanks Tucker. Why don’t you two go finish your game. I’ll go in and check on your brother. Believe me, I’m in no hurry to go home.”

  
Grif found Jake still sitting with Wash. Jake looked up when he saw his Dad, he even gave a small smile. Grif smiled back, he hoped talking to Wash would help him.

  
“Hey Jakey, feeling any better buddy?”

  
He shrugged. “A little bit. How’s Daddy, the grandfather won’t hurt him, will he?”

  
“Nah, Daddy can take care of himself. If it helps any, your grandfather is negative and whiny and I wanna shoot him, but he’s not dangerous. I don’t know what’s supposed to be wrong with him, but he’s old and sick.”

  
“If he’s sick, is there something I can do to help him feel better? Maybe then he wouldn’t be so grumpy.”

  
Grif got a little choked up. Simmons was right every time he said their son was a saint. He always thought Jake’s sensitivity was a bad thing, but now he realized it was there for a reason.

  
“That’s a really good thought there, but I don’t think it’ll work. Some people want to be miserable and there’s nothing that you can do to help them.”

  
“Why does he want to be miserable?”

  
Grif was at a loss for words. Damn Simmons for having a kid who was this smart. Talking to Jake made him feel dumb.

  
Wash wanted to help. “I can take this one Grif. Jake, some people just aren’t happy unless everyone around them is miserable. That’s how abusers get control of their victims. My father used to act the same way.”

  
Jake understood. “Oh. Still, maybe if I do something nice for him, he’ll start being nice.”

  
Grif highly doubted that. Jake was finally feeling better, he would let him keep the illusion. “You never know. Whether it works or not, I’m really proud of you, you’re a great kid. Let’s go home and save your Daddy.”

  
Jake’s cheeks turned pink. He was pleased and embarrassed both at the same time. “I could show him some of my magic tricks.”

  
Grif groaned. “Jake, don’t let it go to your head.”

  
Now that he had the kids by his side, Grif felt slightly better at facing the unwelcomed invader. They were his source of strength.

  
He didn’t know what he would ever do without them.  
  



	7. Chapter 7

 

Jake felt much more confident on the walk home. He even raced with Mira to see who could make it home first. He felt like his idea would work, his grandfather would like him.

  
That was until he met him. As soon as he stepped through the door and saw his grandfather sitting at the kitchen table, his confidence level went south. He hid behind Grif.

  
Richard barely looked up from his cup of coffee as Grif came through the door with the kids. So much for all that crap about wanting to spend time with the grandkids. All three of the kids got so quiet. Grif wasn’t used to that, especially with Mira, that kid was never quiet.

  
Richard didn’t look like he needed or wanted any introductions, and Grif certainly didn’t want to talk to him any more than necessary. He could figure out which kid was which on his own.

  
Turns out, Mira was braver than her brothers. She stepped closer to the kitchen table. “Hi Grandfather, my name’s Mira!” She gave him a big smile.

  
Richard looked up from his cup and grunted. “Huh, look at that mess of hair. Just what the family needed, another redhead.”

  
Her smile faded fast, she was at least trying to be friendly, but that was gone now. “I like my hair. Daddy says it looks pretty.”

She gave Richard her best defiant look. She looked at Grif to see what she was doing wrong and took ahold of his hand. Grif shrugged gave her hand a little squeeze. He was proud that she was sticking up to him.

  
“Yeah, well it could be worse, at least she has some spunk.” To Jake’s dismay, Richard turned his attention to him. “Which is more than I can say about this one who’s hiding behind his father. I can definitely tell what nerd you look like.”

  
Jake got as close to Grif as he could. Mira’s bright green eyes flashed with anger, she hated hearing anyone make fun of her twin. The two were still very close. She would fight for him if she had to.

  
Grif glared hatefully at Richard. He knew he promised Simmons he would control his temper, but he didn’t know how long he could hold it. He loved his husband and kids, he wouldn’t tolerate anyone insulting them.

  
Dex was the more practical one, he felt protective of his little brother and sister. He went to take both of their hands. “C’mon, let’s go outside and play. Dad can handle this.”

  
Richard got a better look at his oldest grandchild. “Dexter Richard, dear god, don’t you ever get a haircut? You look more like a girl.”

  
Grif had enough. “Yep, that’ll do it. Kids, go outside. We adults need to talk.” He reached his boiling point.

  
Simmons came into the room, with a stack of freshly washed towels in his arms. This was what he was afraid of.

  
“Grif…watch what you say.” His heart was pounding.

  
“Don’t worry, I’m only laying down some rules here. I don’t care what you think of me or how badly you insult me, you can do that all day. I’ll be damned if you’re going to thrash talk my kids like this.” He turned to Simmons. “There, is that alright by you?” He left and headed for the sanctuary of his bedroom.

  
Richard gave an evil little grin. Now he knew how to strike a nerve with Grif. Simmons sighed and hung his head. That’s all his father needed was more ammunition. That’s why he told Grif not to react to him. He was worried about the kids, he hoped they weren’t too traumatized.

  
Richard finished his coffee and the let the cup sit on the table. He grabbed the newspaper and went to settle in Grif’s recliner. He turned on the TV, trying to hunt down a sports channel.

  
“At least the TV is keeping him busy.” He took the towels to the hallway closet and went to the bedroom to check on Grif. “You okay in here?” He was being too quiet.

  
He was buried under the bedspread. This was his go-to spot when life stressed him out too badly. He answered from under the covers. “Never better, it’s nice and quiet under here.”

  
“I told you it was a bad idea to react to him. Congratulations, now he knows how to get to you.” He sat down at the edge of the bed near Grif.

  
“So what, I’m only protecting my kids. They’re your kids too, you seem to be siding with your father more than them.”

  
Simmons’ face burned. “That’s not fair, I love my kids more than anything. I’m trying to stay neutral to keep this family together.”

  
“Uh-Huh, it just seems to be a little too much ass kissing going on here.”

  
Simmons got very quiet. Curiosity made Grif peek out from his covers. He saw him wiping the tears from his cheeks. Oh shit, Grif didn’t mean to hurt his feelings. He reluctantly uncovered the rest of the way.

  
“Hey, you know I didn’t mean it like that.” He reached out to caress his shoulder. “I know how much you care about the kids. Find out what your Dad wants and get him out of here.”

  
“Yes I know. Let him have today, first thing tomorrow morning I’m calling Dr. Grey. She can medically do what needs to be done so he can go home. Can you stand it that long?” He leaned up against Grif and kissed his cheek.

  
Grif rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah, I guess so.”

  
“If you want to come out of hiding, Dad’s busy with the TV. You can help me put the sheets on his bed.”

  
Grif made a face. “I better go outside and check on the little kids, the big kid is your problem.”

  
“Thanks. When I finish up setting up the guest room, I’ll be making spaghetti for dinner, it won’t take long to make. Don’t get the kids too involved with a game.”

  
“Don’t worry, I don’t have enough energy left to get involved.”

  
Simmons shook his head, what a circus this was turning out to be. As on cue, he heard his Dad’s raspy voice call out. “Hey Dick, since you’re up, bring me a beer will you.”

  
The cold shot of fear shot through Simmons’ heart. This was exactly the way his Dad would ask him for a beer right before he would get drunk. Usually, Simmons ended up getting hurt. He shuddered at the memory.

  
But he wasn’t a child anymore. This was his home, and his family. He was totally in control, not his father. Still, the shaking wouldn’t go away.

  
He took in a deep, calming breath. The flashback went away. Simmons just had to remember to stay in control until his father was well enough to leave.

  



	8. Chapter 8

 

Simmons started boiling the water for cooking spaghetti. While he was waiting for the water to get hot, he stepped outside to see how Grif and the kids were doing.

  
Grif was sitting at the picnic table with all three kids gathered around him. Jake was on his lap looking like he was going to cry.

Simmons’ heart ached for him. He knew exactly how he was feeling. He spent every day of childhood feeling weak and worthless.

  
Jake looked up at him, his big green green eyes looked so sad. Simmons sat down by Grif and pulled Dex and Mira into his arms. He wanted the kids to have a happy family, they deserved grandparents who weren’t dysfunctional.

  
“I’m sorry guys. My Dad is sick, that’s the only reason I’m helping him. As soon as we get him a visit with Dr. Grey, he’s out of here.”

  
Mira nodded. “Dr. Grey’s cool, she knows everything.”

  
Mira loved the family doctor. Thanks to her frequent asthma attacks, she was always at Grey’s office. Her own health problems have motivated her to want to be a doctor. Dr. Grey was so proud of her favorite little patient.

  
“Yes, that’s what I’m hoping for. That’s the only actual reason he came, it was never to visit us.”

Simmons was surprisingly sad over that thought. He wished just once in his life, he could be close to his Dad. That would never happen.

  
Grif heard the sound of water hissing from the kitchen. “Uh, I think you need to check the stove. Sounds like the water’s ready for the pasta.”

  
“Oh shit, I forgot about that. Get ready for dinner guys. It won’t take long to cook.”

  
For once, Grif wasn’t looking forward to mealtime. Even Dex groaned. “Do we have to eat with the grandfather?”

  
Grif sighed. “Yep, there’s no way to avoid it.” He gently lifted Jake off his lap. “Come on kiddos, let’s get this over with.”

  
Richard wearily sat down in a kitchen chair. His face looked so old and drawn. Simmons watched out of the corner of his eye. He could tell his Dad wasn’t faking it, something was wrong with him.

  
Simmons scooped a portion of plain spaghetti on a plate for his Dad. “Is this enough pasta for you Dad? How much sauce do you want?”

  
Richard’s scowled at the plate. “No, I can’t eat that crap. It’s terrible for my stomach.” He pushed the plate away.

  
“What would you be able to eat? I can make you anything you want.”

  
“Forget it, I don’t want anything.”

  
Grif rolled his eyes. There goes the drama routine again. Oh well, it meant more spaghetti for him. He piled the pasta on his plate and drowned it in a ton of sauce and cheese. That was the proper way to eat spaghetti.

  
He noticed Dex was doing the same thing. He had to hold back a smile. He knew Simmons would be yelling at both of them for eating too much.

  
When Grif sat down with his plate and a big slice of garlic bread. Richard was looking at him, silently judging him. Grif felt smug. Let him judge, he was past the point of caring.

  
Dex sat beside him with his plate nearly as loaded as Grif’s was. Simmons and the twins were reasonable on their portions, especially Jake couldn’t handle eating much at once.

  
It was awkward at the table, hardly anyone wanted to eat with Richard sitting there. He started sipping on a second beer and it was starting to give him an alcohol buzz.

  
He looked at Grif and Dex again, he started feeling mouthy. “You know Dick, if you let that kid keep eating that much, he’ll end up as fat as his father is.”

  
Simmons dropped his fork. Even his temper was reaching it’s limit. Are you insane, talking about a little kid like that? He’s only seven years old, he’s at a perfect weight. It’s none of your concern anyway.”

  
“My own grandson isn’t my concern?”

  
Dex got up from the table and ran to his room, leaving his plate untouched.

It was Grif’s turn to drop his fork. “What did I tell you about insulting my kids? It’s not like you care about them anyway.”

  
“I wasn’t insulting him, I was stating a true fact.” The beer was really hitting him in the worst way.

  
“I’ve had enough. I’m done.” Grif got up and went to check on Dex.

Jake tried to sneak up from the table without drawing attention to himself. Mira went with him. She knew they had to stick together.

  
Simmons dropped his head in his hands and tried not to scream. Getting the family together was not working out.

“Thanks a lot Dad, I hope you’re happy with yourself.” He went to get up from the table too.

  
“Its not my fault, it’s your crappy food that scared everyone away.” He was almost drunk by this point. He thought the comment was hysterical. When he was drunk, he could be dangerous. He went back to check out the TV.

  
Simmons sighed deeply, and picked up the twins’ plates. He figured they should finish their dinner. As he walked closer to the twins’ room, he could hear Jake crying from the hallway. He stepped through the open door.

“Hi guys. Are you okay Jakey?”

  
He shook his head, he couldn’t stop crying. Mira was sitting with him on his bed. Simmons set the plates down and sat down beside his kids and pulled them both in his arms.

  
“I’m sorry guys, I know this was a super stressful dinner. For a one time only deal, I’ll let you guys eat in your room if you want.”

  
Mira perked up. “Wow, really?”

  
Simmons had a quick feeling of dread. “Yes, just don’t make a mess.” He knew she would, and it was spaghetti sauce he was dealing with. He cringed at the thought.

  
“I don’t know if I want any.” Jake handled stress and change as badly as Grif did.

  
“Try to eat, maybe you’ll feel better. I’m going to go check on Dex and your Dad. Will you two be alright?”

  
“Yes.” Mira sounded Sure. He knew she was fine, it was Jake he was worried about.

Slowly Jake nodded. He had stopped crying, that was a good sign.

  
He reluctantly left the room. He hated to leave Jake. He felt he had to protect him. When his Dad was drunk, there was no telling what he would do.

  
Scaring them was one thing. He still had faint scars on his back from being whipped with a belt too hard. Jake couldn’t handle it.

  
If his kids got hurt, he could never forgive himself.


	9. Chapter 9

 

“Your bedroom is all ready Dad, shouldn’t you be ready for bed?”

  
Richard smirked. “So eager to get rid of me, are you son?”

  
“No, of course not. It’s been a long day for all of us. I think it’s time we call it a night.” The sooner the day ended, the closer it would get to his Dad going back to Indiana.

  
Simmons watched quietly as his Dad struggled to get out of the recliner. He looked so thin and pale. The last time Simmons saw him, he was lean and muscular from working in a steel mill. Now he looked so lethargic. Simmons didn’t know what his medical issues were, but he sure wasn’t faking it.

  
Simmons led his Dad to the spare bedroom. “I hope this okay for you. We really don’t have much room. All five of us worked all morning putting the room together.”

  
Simmons couldn’t help giving a little smile. It was a proud moment that his entire family could have fun working together on this project. His smile faded when he saw the scowl on his Dad’s face.

  
“This is seriously where you expect me to stay?”

  
“Yes, it’s the only room we have.” Simmons shouldn’t have been surprised, but that comment still hurt.

  
Richard gave an exaggerated sigh. “Well, I suppose this will do.” He tested out the bed. “Awfully lumpy isn’t it.”

  
Simmons’ face turned red. “I’m sorry, it’s brand new. There’s no way I could have known.” He wished his Dad would just go to bed and end this first day of a nightmare.

  
Richard grunted his disapproval, but he pulled back the sheets. “What, there’s no TV in here?”

  
“Uh no, the only TV is the one in the living room. It’s too big to bring in, so don’t ask.”

  
“God, I can’t wait to get back to Earth where it’s civilized.”

  
Simmons thought. “I can’t wait for you to leave either.” He couldn’t bring himself to say it. Grif would have no trouble, but Simmons wasn’t raised to talk back. “Good night Dad.”

  
Richard huffed loudly as he turned off the light. Simmons shook his head sadly as he closed the door behind him. All his life he wondered what he had done wrong? Why did his Dad hate him so much?

  
Simmons turned around and nearly ran right into Grif. “Jesus, you scared me. Why were you out in the hall eavesdropping? You could have helped me settle Dad in for the night.”

  
“Yeah right, I would have strangled him with the sheets, so I figured it was safer out here.”

  
“Depending on how long he has to stay, maybe I should pick him up a little television for the room. Maybe he’ll hide away in there a lot more.”

  
“You’ve got to be kidding, we can’t afford that! I called dibs on an extra TV long before he did. If he wants one, he can go buy his own. And I promise you, he won’t be here that long.”

  
Simmons had to smile, it was typical Grif. “Alright, I don’t want to hear it. Let’s go to bed.”

 

 

In the middle of the night, when everything was dark and quiet, Jake got up to use the bathroom. The hallway seemed creepier than usual to him. He hoped it was safe.

  
Simmons used to leave a nightlight burning in the hall so the kids could see in the middle of the night. As the twins got older, he stopped burning it. Jake sure wished it was still there.

  
He was making his way back to his bedroom. His eyes adjusted to the dark, he felt more confident. He was almost there, when he saw a tall shadow move, it was blocking him from his door. He was paralyzed with fear, he didn’t know what to do.

  
The shadow moved closer, he saw his grandfather. He looked weird, like he was possessed, his eyes looked confused. In his hands, he held a long, black leather belt, with a shiny silver buckle. He held it out like a whip.

  
“Oh Dick. Dickie, you’ve been bad, it’s time to get your punishment.”

  
Jake trembled, he had never been smacked by his parents, he never did anything to deserve it. Now, he was about to be hit by a madman with a belt. He was cornered, he had nowhere to go.

“But grandfather, it’s Jake…” His tiny voice faltered.

  
Richard came closer. “Don’t Run Dickie, It’ll only make it worse.”

  
Jake was terrified “Daddy! Daddy help me!” He cowered against the wall and cringed as he waited for the belt to hit him.

  
When he opened his eyes, Simmons was standing in front of him, shielding him from his grandfather. “Dad, snap out of it. I’m right here, this is Jake, it’s not me. Put the belt down, NOW!”

  
He was surprised when Richard actually listened. He shook his head, trying to clear the confusion. He honestly didn’t know where he was.

Grif came to back up his husband. He picked Jake up, and he took him back to his bedroom. Mira was looking out the doorway, she was practically in tears. Dex was trying to wake up to see what was happening to his brother.

  
“Dad, what’s going on, is Jake okay? Was that the grandfather?”

  
Grif tried to round up all three kids so Simmons could worry about his delusional father. “Yeah Dex, he didn’t hurt Jake, he only scared him. Go ahead back to bed, I’ll take care of the twins.”

  
He set Jake on his bed, Mira jumped up beside him and the two held onto each other. Grif pulled them both into his arms and comforted them as they cried. They calmed down quite a bit when Simmons came in later to check on them.

  
Grif looked dazed. “What the hell was all that about?”

  
“He was genuinely confused. He thought Jake was me when I was a kid. He didn’t know when in time he was at. It looks like he has Alzheimer’s or dementia, it’s something like that.” He was still in shock.

  
He looked down at little Jake. He knew how he felt. Jake was so young and vulnerable, it made him an easy target.

At least Dex or Mira would fight back, but not Jake. Simmons’ Dad was a bully, he wouldn’t stop picking on him.

  
Jake gave him the saddest look. “What did I do wrong Daddy? I don’t know why he hates me.”

  
Jake sounded like Simmons, way back when he was a kid; his Dad always hated him. He wiped away Jake’s tears and kissed his cheek.

“It’s okay Jake, he really wasn’t trying to hurt you, he didn’t know what he was doing. You know that Daddy and I will always love you.”

  
Simmons felt like he should listen to his own advice. His husband and kids loved him, so who cared what his Dad thought.  


 


	10. Chapter 10

 

Grif woke up late the next morning. He fell asleep in the twins’ room with both Jake and Mira laying on him. He staggered to the kitchen, desperately needing his coffee.

  
“Oh man, I can’t move. Why did you let me sleep in the twins’ room like that? You could have woke me up.”

  
Simmons was still worried over the night before, but he couldn’t help smiling. “You three looked so adorable together, I didn’t have the heart to wake you. Anyway, it would’ve woken the twins. After the scare Jake had, I’m surprised he fell back to sleep.”

  
“Yeah, the poor kid was pretty shaken up. At least I was with the kids to protect them in case your looney father tried it again. You need to get rid of him. If he touches any of the kids, I’ll kill him.”

  
“I’m working on that now. Mira has a checkup with Dr. Grey later. I gave her a call and she can squeeze my Dad in at the same time. This way, she can get him on whatever treatment he needs and he’ll be gone.”

  
“He better be.”

  
Jake came into the kitchen. He was still half asleep and his eyes were all red and puffy from crying. Simmons’ heart ached for him. He was usually such a happy, well adjusted child, now he looked like a zombie.

  
“You feeling better Jakey?”

  
He shrugged, thought about it and then nodded. “Yes I do, at least a little.” He went over to Grif and gave him a big hug. He did the same for Simmons.

  
Simmons wrapped his arms around him and held him close. “Wow, this is really nice Jake, but what’s this for?”

  
“For you and Daddy always being nice to me and protecting me.” He looked up at Simmons to ask a question that had been bothering him. “Daddy, why are you always so nice when your Dad is always so mean?”

  
Simmons was taken by surprise , he didn’t quite know how how to answer his question. He never really thought about it before.

  
“My Mom was always nice to me. She loved me the same way I love you kids. I guess I learned it from her.”

  
“What happened to her?”

  
“I don’t know. Dad got so unbearable, she ended up taking off. I wanted to go with her, but Dad wouldn’t let me. I waited for years for her to come save me, but she never did.” His voice choked up just talking about her.

  
Grif looked on quietly. Simmons never really talked about his mother, even to him. All Grif knew was that the two were very close.

In an instant, Grif was at his side, he put his arms around his husband and son and pulled them both close. He knew he had to protect his family, no matter what.

 

Later that afternoon, Simmons was having a hard time rounding up Mira for her doctor’s appointment. She would rather run around in the backyard with her brothers. After calling her a dozen times, she finally came to him.

  
“Come on, you have a doctor’s appointment you’re going to be late for.”

  
“Oh, does this mean I get to see Dr. Grey?” Her eyes got big with excitement.

  
“Yes, it sure does. Hurry up and get ready.”

  
“Yayy!”

While most kids hated going to the doctor, Mira loved hers. Dr. Grey was the best doctor on the planet, maybe even the world. She was a more than a bit eccentric, it made her very popular with the kids, especially Mira. The doctor and Mira were the best of friends.

  
While Mira was getting changed, Simmons went to find his Dad. He was sitting in the recliner with a strange look on his face. Simmons braced himself for another episode, but his Dad seemed calm. At least this time, he knew where and when he was.

  
Simmons tried to read the frowned expression on his face, but he couldn’t quite place it. It wasn’t the usual agitated look; it was different. Could he be scared or even feeling remorse? No, that would be impossible. His Dad would have to have a conscience for that, and he had none.

  
“Dad, are you coming? We’re almost ready to go.”

  
For a second, he thought he was going to say no. “Yeah yeah, I’m coming. I’m an old man, what do you expect of me?”

  
Grif was listening in and rolling his eyes. He spoke quietly to Simmons. “He’s a real invalid, isn’t he?”

  
Simmons smiled, he was too stressed to laugh. “Behave yourself and keep an eye on the boys for me.”

  
“Of course I will.” He gave an evil grin.

  
Who was Simmons kidding, Grif could never behave.

 

The ride down to Dr. Grey’s was a rough one. It was filled with Mira’s constant chattering. Most of it directed to her grandfather about her own health struggles with asthma and allergies to almost everything.

  
Simmons had learned how to tune her out, but her high pitched voice was getting on Richard’s nerves. He tried being nice, he tried ignoring her, but she wouldn’t stop. He had enough.

  
“Oh dear god, doesn’t her mouth ever stop?”

  
“Humph!” Mira was insulted, she scowled at her grandfather behind his back.

Simmons gave her a quick look through the rear view mirror. She would be okay, but he felt bad for her.

  
He glared softly at his father. “What’s wrong with you? She’s only trying to bond with you, she just gets a little overexcited that’s all.”

  
His Dad didn’t say it, but “So what?” Was clearly written on his face. He did add, “What kind of kid gets excited over going to the doctor’s anyway?” He thought this whole thing was crazy.

  
“Mira happens to be best friends with Dr. Grey. You’re not the only with health problems, she was trying to help you through getting to know a new doctor.”

  
His own patience was wearing thin with his father. Guess they did have something in common after all. He parked the car and resisted the urge to slam his car door shut.

Richard went on ahead, he was too embarrassed to be seen with Simmons and Mira.

  
Simmons helped Mira out of her seatbelt. She was still in a grumpy mood. He ruffled her wild ginger curls, he gave her a little smile to try to cheer her up. She wanted to smile back, but she was still pouting.

  
“You don’t want to see Dr. Grey with that look on your face, do you? Don’t worry honey, she will fix him up and he’ll be headed back for home before you know it.”

  
Mira looked hopeful again, she knew the doctor was the best. She even gave Simmons a big smile as she ran to catch up with her grandfather.

  
Simmons wished he could be that optimistic.  
  


 


	11. Chapter 11

 

“Dr. Grey, Maddie!” Mira broke away from Simmons to run to see her favorite doctor and her favorite playmate.

  
“Hieee Ms. Mira!” Simmons always felt that Emily Grey was the only person on the planet with as much energy as Mira.

  
Her 15 month old adoptive daughter, Maddie, got a big smile on her face. She loved playing with Mira. Her whole face lit up when she saw Simmons.

  
Only a few months ago, he and Grif almost had to adopt her, she had nowhere else to go. But Dr. Grey bonded with the baby right away, now the two were a perfect family.

  
Poor Maddie was badly abused and was so far behind in her vocal and social skills. In only three months with Emily, she was already caught up and excelling.

She still had trouble saying Simmons’ name though, but she tried. He picked her up and gave her a big hug.

  
Out of the corner of his eye, he watched his father’s reaction. His perpetual frown deepened, and he looked genuinely confused with the reunion.

  
Most people didn’t go to the doctor’s office for bonding time. But this was Chorus. Years of war and fighting had brought them together, they were all family now. He didn’t expect his father to understand that.

  
Dr. Grey turned her attention to Richard. “And who do we have here?”

  
He turned on his fake, plastic smile. “Richard Simmons Sr.” He held out his hand.

  
She studied his face closely for a second with her left eyebrow raised. It was like she could read his mind, she was creeping Simmons out. She finally reached out to shake his hand. “Dr. Emily Grey.”

  
“It’s so nice to finally meet you ma’am. I hear you’re a pure genius and you can cure any illness.”

  
Simmons frowned slightly. When he heard his father first tell the story of why he was in Chorus, he called Emily a ‘wacko mad scientist’, now to her face she was a genius doctor. He couldn’t even believe he was related to this two-faced jerk.

  
Dr. Grey couldn’t resist smiling. “Well of course, with a 240 IQ, I am quite the genius.” Her smile faded and she looked super serious. “But I can’t cure everything. I’ll need to find out how bad off you are first.”

  
Now Richard looked spooked. “You just met me, how do you even know what’s wrong with me?”

  
“Oh, I don’t know for sure. It’s just from the discoloration in your eyes. It looks like jaundice, given the fact that I’ve heard how much you like to drink, so my first guess is liver disease.”

  
His green eyes got big with shock. “That is correct. I’ve been to several doctors, they couldn’t help me. I need you to help me.”

  
Grey got very quiet. “I can draw some blood and run some tests. I’ll do everything I can. We’ll see how bad it is. Come on back to the examining room. Mira, you can stay in this one, and you can have your checkup when I’m done.”

  
Simmons looked shocked, despite all his father’s nasty behavior to him, he still felt bad for him. Richard was still his father, Simmons never could turn his back on family.

  
He gave his Dad a sad look and tried to reach for his shoulder in support as he left the room. Richard dodged away from him and gave an ugly scowl. “I don’t want or need your pity right now, you nerd.”

  
Simmons pushed back the pain of his Dad’s comment. He focused on his own child, who was busy teaching little Maddie how to build a house with blocks.

Mira could be handful, but she was patient and tolerant of the little girl. It helped Simmons to know he was doing a good job raising his kids.

 

 

“Alrightee Richard, since we already know what we’re dealing with, I’ll go ahead and start with the blood test. Then I’ll have a better understanding as to how bad your liver is.”

  
Richard sat on the examination table, dreading this entire exam. He already knew how bad his health was. This wacko Doctor was his last hope. He was too afraid to die.

  
Dr. Grey was setting up the syringe, before she could draw blood, the loud commotion from Mira’s exam room, startled her and Richard. Maddie started crying and Simmons yelled at Mira.

  
“Mira, you need to pay attention to what you’re doing. I can’t believe you just knocked those jars over, they might be toxic.”

  
Dr. Grey held back a laugh. “Scusee for a second Richard. Kids will be kids after all.”

  
Richard looked disgusted. “What kind of hospital is this anyway?” He followed to see what happened.

  
A few medical jars were tipped over and one was broken. Simmons’ face was red with embarrassment as he tried to clean up the mess. “I am so sorry Emily, Mira got out of control.”

  
“I couldn’t help it, Maddie wanted to see what was in them.” Mira hoped her doctor buddy would understand.

  
“Oh, she did, did she?” Emily picked her crying daughter up and cuddled her close. “Maddie, were you being curious?”

  
Maddie hid her face against her mother’s shoulder. “Yes, I’m sorry momma.”

  
“Shh, honey it’s okay, don’t cry. It’s not a big deal Simmons. These jars are mostly for show. My secret stash of dangerous chemicals are safely hidden away. It’s my own personal torture chamber.” She gave an evil little grin that made Mira laugh.

  
Maddie’s crying calmed down since she knew her mother would never be cross with her. She watched Richard with a quiet awe.

In the last few months, she had learned that people can be nice and she shouldn’t be afraid of them. This one was a whole different story, and Maddie could sense it. She couldn’t help but stare at him with her big blue eyes.

  
It made Richard uncomfortable. He didn’t even like his own son or his grandchildren, so he certainly didn’t like this strange blond child gawking at him.

  
He blurted out. “What is she staring at? Is she stupid or something?” He had enough, he went back to the exam room.

  
Dr. Grey’s violet eyes burned with anger. She loved her new daughter more than anything. Poor Maddie had a bad start in life, and Emily had done everything she could to make up for it.

Maddie came farther than anyone could have thought. She started crying again, she didn’t like that strange man.

  
Simmons covered his face and shook his head. “Emily, I’m so sorry for his mouth.”

  
Emily calmed down as she looked at Simmons. “No, don’t apologize for him, he’s not worth it.” She gently touched his arm. “It’s okay. Here, you take Maddie for me. I think its time I give your father the best medical prescription I could give him. The kind that focuses on learning empathy and ridding himself of negativity.”

  
She slipped on her medical gloves and prepared the needle. While holding the needle like a dagger she went halfway through the examination door. She stopped to look back and give a wink to Simmons and Mira before going in.

  
Mira giggled. “Boy is the grandfather in for it now. He deserves it. Maddie’s so cute, who could be mean to her?”

She gave the little girl a hug before going to play with her some more.

  
Simmons had to chuckle. “I almost feel sorry for him…almost.”

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

Dr. Grey let the examination door slam dramatically behind her. She entered, still wielding the needle like a knife. She saw that brief second in Richard’s when he flinched.

Good, let him worry, he deserved it. It was about this time she regretted taking the Hippocratic oath to do no harm to her patients; darn it.

  
She did jam the needle in his vein a little harder than needed. “Oww damnit, that really hurt!”

  
She gave him a sweet, innocent smile. “Oopsee, I totally didn’t mean it to hurt.” She smiled about it behind his back. “Ookayee, I have the ultrasound setting up, I need to check this sample real quick, hold tight.”

  
Richard sat on the table, drumming his fingers nervously on the table beside him. “If you’re as much a genius as you proclaim to be, why can’t you tell right away?”

  
She answered loudly from her lab in the next room. “Patience Richard, genius takes time.” She checked the clotting ability of the blood sample, it was just as she thought. She walked back out to the patient.

  
He frowned deeply at her. “So, what’s that test mean?”

  
She returned his frown. “As I suspected, your blood doesn’t clot as quickly as it should. You need to be careful with bumps and cuts…or if someone stabs you…you could easily bleed to death. The next step is checking how far your liver damage has progressed.”

  
She led him to the ultrasound machine. “Hop on up and lift up your shirt.”

  
Amazingly, Richard cooperated through the scan. It didn’t take Dr. Grey long to find the problem. Within minutes, she knew there wasn’t much that could be done for him. “Alrightie, all done. You can get up.”

  
She was more quiet than she had been all day. She hated this man with a passion. Any jerk who would insult an innocent little baby, and treat his own family like garbage didn’t deserve any sympathy.

But she couldn’t hold hold a grudge, it was her job to heal the sick. She couldn’t turn away from it.

  
She sat Richard down in her office and figured it was worth having a good heart to heart talk with him. She looked him straight in the eyes and was prepared to tell him like it was.

  
Richard couldn’t look her in the eyes. “Well doc, I already kind of know how bad it is. What else can you do to save my life?” He didn’t like to admit it, but he was really scared.

  
“I’m afraid nothing can be done. You are practically advanced into liver failure. If this was treated early, the liver could heal itself, you could have a long life. But this damage is irreversible.”

  
Richard sat looking in shock. “But you’re supposed to be the best doctor, you’re the smartest doctor. How can you not know how to fix this? It’s because I made a comment about your idiot kid, isn’t it?”

  
Dr. Grey’s eyes flared with anger, oath or no oath, this jerk was close to getting decked. She had to take in a deep breath before she could open her mouth.

  
“No it wasn’t, but now that you mention it, I can think of a great prescription I can recommend to you.”

  
The look on her face was intense. She was well known as being unstable, sometimes even bordering on insanity. But it was the good kind of crazy, she always used her genius mind for good.

  
Richard flinched and sat back further in his chair. “Uh-oh.” He didn’t think he wanted to hear what she had to say.

  
“I hate to break it to you, but thanks to your negative attitude, you’re already dead.”

  
Richard looked confused. “What do you mean?”

  
“You have the greatest family in the world, and you don’t appreciate them. Your son is a total saint, and your grandkids are sweethearts, especially Mira. She tried how many times to bond with you, all she wanted from you was a grandfather. And FYI, Mira and I are besties, I heard all about how awful you were. Running your mouth to insult a little baby who had endured serious abuse in her life, had nothing to do with it.”

  
Richard rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah, it always comes down to family. So that’s why you won’t help me.”

  
“Oh, I will help you. You are prescribed to go home and enjoy what time you have left with your family. Treat them well, and you may be surprised how much better you feel.”

  
His face burned bright red with embarrassment. He knew what the doctor told him was the truth, but he didn’t want to hear it. His voice choked up, he could hardly get the words out.

  
“I know all that, but I can’t help it. I wasn’t raised like that. My own father would say it was weakness. I may be sick, I may be dying, but damnit, I’m not weak.”

  
He jumped up from the chair and slammed out of the office as fast as he could. He felt the tears coming, and he would be damned if anyone would see him cry. He stormed past Simmons, who was sitting on the waiting room floor, playing with the kids.

  
He looked up at Dr. Grey as she came out in time to see her patient running out the door. “Emily, what was that all about?”

  
She held back a smile. “Hmm, guess it was something I said. He didn’t like the prescription I recommended for him. Apparently a good dose of reality was too much for him to swallow. Oh well, I lose more patients that way.”

  
Mira started giggling. “You’re the best doctor ever.”

  
Little Maddie didn’t understand what everyone was laughing about, but she joined in too. She looked up at her Mom, her big, blue were shining bright. “Look Momma, Mira helped me finish this puzzle.” She looked so happy.

  
Emily knelt down by her daughter and gave her a big hug. “Wow, good job! I’m so proud of you. You and Mira make a really good team.”

  
She was so relieved that Richard’s insults didn’t seem to phase Maddie. She had gone through some serious abuse at the hands of her birth father. Slowly Maddie was healing and forgetting her trauma. Emily didn’t want her to have any more pain in her life.

  
“Okaay Ms. Mira, I’m gonna do a quick check -up on your lungs and you should be good to go for another month. You wanna take Maddie back with you? She can hang out with you while you’re getting the check-up if you want.”

  
Mira smiled and took Maddie’s hand. “Cool, come on Maddie.”

  
When the kids were gone, Simmons spoke quietly. “Really Emily, I’m sorry about those comments Dad made about Maddie. I really love that little girl, it isn’t fair to her.”

  
Grey shrugged. “I know, it’s not your fault. She’s pretty resilient. She still has some issues about her abuse, but she’s doing great with healing from it. She’s tougher than you think.” She gently elbowed his shoulder before going in the exam room to check on the girls.

  
Simmons shook his head before joining her. He wished he could be as resilient as Maddie was.  
  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

 

The ride home was very quiet. When Simmons and Mira finished at the doctor’s, Richard was already in the passenger seat, his head buried in his hands. Simmons silently climbed in the driver’s seat and wondered if he should say anything.

  
“Uh, Dad…”

  
Richard looked up at him. “Don’t Dick. Don’t you dare.” He covered his face again. His voice lost some of the edge that it once had, but the intense look in his eyes was still there.

  
Simmons knew enough to leave him alone. He got the verdict on his Dad from Dr. Grey, he knew that he was dying. It made Simmons want to reach out to him, he wanted to bond with his father. Who knew how much time he had left? Simmons didn’t have enough guts to try.

  
As soon as he pulled in the driveway, Richard was opening the car door, ready to hide away in the house. He grabbed a six pack of beer from his private stash and headed for his bedroom.

  
Grif was at the kitchen table with Dex and Jake, playing a game of cards. He looked curiously at Richard as he passed through. He looked at both the boys. “I wonder what that was all about?”

  
Simmons came in with Mira. She went running to Grif and gave him a big hug. “The grandfather’s not feeling good.”

  
“Oh yeah?” He looked to Simmons. “What’s wrong with the drama king?”

  
Simmons wiped at his eyes, he hadn’t realized he had been crying. It took a second before he could answer. “He’s dying guys. Liver failure from drinking too much; real big surprise.”

  
He shouldn’t be taking the news this hard. This guy was never a father to him, he shouldn’t care. But he did care, and it hurt him like hell.

  
Grif went to put his arm around him. “Wow, that sucks. I know the guy’s a jerk and all, but he doesn’t deserve a death sentence. Does the doc know how long he has?”

  
Simmons shook his head. “Not really. Probably not more than a few weeks. Less if he keeps on drinking all that beer.”

  
“Well, he just headed in the direction of his bedroom with a full six pack. At least he’ll be feeling better, for the time being anyway.”

 

  
An hour later, Simmons got a package of hamburger out for dinner. He thought it was a nice day out to barbecue. That was until his Dad came staggering from the bedroom.

  
“Dickie, did you steal all of my beer again?”

  
Simmons looked confused. “No, you drank it all. That was your last six-pack.”

  
“Bullshit. You and that husband of yours stole it from me.”

  
“Of course we didn’t steal it. You heard what the doctor said, you shouldn’t be drinking at all.”

  
“Humph, what does that quack know? If I’m gonna die anyway, it may as well be on my own terms.”

  
“Dad, don’t talk like that.”

  
“Just leave me alone. You always hated me, you’ll never understand.”

  
Simmons sighed as he staggered away. “I wish I did understand you Dad, I really do.” He needed a hand from Grif. “Could you layer the charcoal in the grill for me and light it while I finish making the hamburger patties?”

  
Grif shot him his famous ‘who me?’ look, which was answered with Simmons’ famous ‘yes or else’ look. Grif knew he meant it.

  
“Fine, give it here.” He stepped out to the patio to the grill, dumped the bag of charcoal in at random and called it done.

  
Simmons glared. “You know, I could have done that myself.”

  
“Then why hell didn’t you do it and save me the trouble?” Grif glared back.

  
Simmons groaned, as usual, Grif missed the sarcasm. “Just get away from the grill. If you don’t stack the charcoal correctly, the burgers won’t cook properly.” He arranged the grill the way he liked it.

  
“Oh my gosh, what a waste of time. It’ll all heat up eventually, why do you need to go through all that?”

  
Simmons didn’t know how to answer. “Because you do…” He didn’t know why so he left it at that.

  
Grif took that as a win for him on the conversation. At least he got out of grilling. He plopped down in a lawn chair and pretended to be busy watching the kids play catch. He could barely held back a yawn and tried not to think about how good a nap would feel.

  
Jake wasn’t very coordinated at any sports in general. When Dex threw the baseball at him a little too hard, he tried to lunge to catch it, missed, and landed on his knee on the sidewalk.

  
That got Grif up from his chair. “You okay there Jakey?” He went over to check his knee. “A little skinned, but it’s not even bleeding.”

  
Dex and Mira came to check. “Sorry about that Jake.” Dex felt bad for hurting him.

  
Jake stood up and tested his leg. “It’s okay, I just want to get a band-aid on it before I start playing again.”

  
Simmons came over. “You want me to help you with that?”

  
“No thanks Daddy, I can manage.” He limped into the house. Dex and Mira continued their game.

  
Jake limped into the bathroom. He easily found the bandaids in the medicine cabinet. Simmons was always well stocked up in first aid for any injury. After spraying it with antiseptic spray and plastering on a large bandaid, he felt much better.

  
He was almost to the kitchen. He had to stop to tie his shoe. A tall shadow moved in front of him, blocking him from the kitchen, blocking him from the back door.

  
Richard came into view, he had an empty bottle of whiskey in his hands. It was the old bottle of alcohol that Simmons kept around for guests. Richard drank nearly half a bottle, he was completely drunk.

  
He looked at Jake with an evil sneer in his face. “Ah Dickie, you’ve been a bad boy, hiding my liquor from me again. What should your punishment be?” He was wielding the belt like a whip again.

  
This time, his Dads were too far away to save him. If he screamed, they wouldn’t hear him. He found himself trapped in a corner, there was no where he could run.

  
“No Grandfather, it’s Jake. I didn’t do anything, don’t hurt me.”

He huddled against the wall, whimpering in terror. Now he wished he had his Dad with him. This was his worst nightmare brought to life. He hoped his grandfather would come to his senses.

  
The belt lashed out at him so quickly, that poor Jake never saw it coming…


	14. Chapter 14

 

The force of the blow hit Jake in the arm, but the large, silver belt buckle clipped him right on the cheek. It knocked him to the floor. He screamed in pain and held onto his cheek as he cowered against the wall.

  
Richard was so drunk, he had no clue what he was doing. He raised the belt again. “The problem is Dickie, that you were too damned spoiled. Don’t worry boy, I’ll make a man out of you.”

  
Jake cried out and tried to protect his face. He wanted his Dads to come, this was too scary for him to handle. He flinched and waited for the belt to strike again.

 

 

Dex and Mira were still playing catch. Simmons and Grif were still arguing over the proper way to the grill the hamburgers. No one was aware of Jake’s terror.

  
Dex threw the baseball to Mira, she let it drop beside her. She kept looking at the back door.

  
Dex frowned. “What’s wrong Mira? I threw it right to you.”

  
“Jake’s been gone way too long. I gotta go check on him, something’s wrong.”

  
“He only went in for a bandaid, what could happen?”

  
“I dunno, but I need to find out.” She looked nervous as she headed for the back door.

  
Dex sighed and gave up, he figured he should go with her. He looked over at the patio, his Dads were still arguing. He held back a smile, their arguments could take a while. He jogged to keep up with Mira.

  
Grif had enough of his husband’s know-it-all attitude. “Whatever, do what you want with the burgers, you nerd. I quit.”

He went to sit back in his lawn chair. He saw Dex and Mira going into the house, they looked like they were on a mission.  
His silent treatment to Simmons didn’t last long.

“Hey, where are the kids going? They love playing outside. They’d never just quit to play in the house.”

  
“Hmm, I need to get a spatula anyway, I’ll check. And I better make sure Jake’s alright with that skinned knee of his.”

 

 

When Mira stepped into the kitchen, she heard Jake crying. She saw the grandfather standing over him with his belt raised. Her face turned bright red with anger, nobody threatened her twin. She went running.

  
Mira was so quick, Richard didn’t hear her coming. She bit down on his right hand as hard as she could. He yowled in pain and dropped the belt. He pushed her roughly away from him.

  
“Why, you little brat. Both of you will pay for that.” He was still so drunk, he could hardly see straight.

Mira huddled on the floor beside Jake. She was a tough little kid, but there wasn’t much else she could do. For the first time in her life, she was truly scared. Jake tried to shield her as much as he could. He didn’t want his sister to get hurt because of him.

  
Dex showed up in time. He kicked his grandfather in the leg. “They’re only little kids, leave them alone.”

At least he got his attention away from the younger kids, but now Richard was focused on Dex. He stood his ground. His big, brown eyes were terrified, but defiant. He was willing to get hurt to save his brother and sister.

  
Richard gave a cruel chuckle. “Nice try kids, but don’t worry, I’ll discipline all three of you. You’re too spoiled from those Dads of yours. You need the discipline.”

  
A pair of hands grabbed him roughly from behind. “There is no way you’re touching my kids!”

  
Richard turned, and came face to face with with his enraged son. He had one brief second to make a smirk. What could his weakling of a son do to him?

  
Without another word, Simmons let him have it with a perfect left hook right to the jaw. Richard went down and stayed down.

Grif was right behind Simmons, he had been fully prepared to be the one to punch him out for his entire visit, he was a little disappointed.

  
“Woah, I didn’t realize you had it in you. Nice hit, you loser.”

  
Besides when their kids were born, he realized there wasn’t a time he had loved his husband more than he did now. The door-mat prone, professional ass-kisser may not stand up for himself, but he would certainly stand up for his kids. Grif always knew he had it in him.

  
Simmons turned to Grif. He was still in shock. “Get the kids out of here and make sure they’re okay. I have some business I need to finish here.”

  
Grif went to pick up Jake who was still crying. He gently cradled him in his arms, but he still cried out in pain. “Oh, I know Jakey, it’s okay, I’ll get you some ice. He clung to Grif and cried. Dex helped Mira up and they all went to help Jake.

  
Richard was trying to sit up, he was rubbing his jaw repeatedly. At least he looked a little sobered up. “Wow, that was a good shot son. You’re not so weak after all.” He had the nerve to give a little chuckle.

  
Simmons was all shaken up as he looked down on his father with hatred in his eyes.

  
“That’s it, that’s the last straw with you. I don’t care if you’re sick, I don’t care if you’re dying, I don’t care what you think about me… I’m done. Get your stuff and get out of my house!” Simmons was practically in tears. He turned away without another word.

  
He stalked to the kitchen where Grif was protecting the kids. He had poor Jake up on the kitchen counter with ice packs on his face and arm. His cheek was already bruised and very swollen.

Mira stood beside him, holding his hand, her other hand was holding Grif’s. Dex stood nearby, looking like he would cry.

  
When Simmons looked at his poor children, all huddled and scared, he wanted to cry his eyes out. He felt like this was all his fault. He should have listened to Grif in the first place.

  
He went to gently give Jake a hug and kissed him on the forehead. “I’m so sorry honey, this is all my fault. I should have kicked him out the first time he threatened you. I’m no better than he is.”

  
Grif was close to tears himself. “No, it’s not your fault, I could have kicked him out just as easily. Don’t even compare yourself to that jerk. Yes, you could have kicked him out, but you couldn’t be that cruel. That’s the difference, you have a heart and he doesn’t.”

  
Simmons tears flowed. He hoped Grif was right. Though it was hard for Jake, he tried to talk. “I love you Daddy, you saved me. He’s scary, you aren’t.”

  
Mira nodded. “Yeah, I love you too.” Dex gave his Dad the biggest hug. He seemed to be in as much shock as Simmons was.

  
He embraced all three of kids, while Grif hugged him from behind. “I’m so proud of you kids. You all stuck together and helped each other out. I don’t deserve you guys.”

  
Relief flooded through him, he felt like he was finally free. It didn’t matter what his Dad thought about him. The family that mattered the most, all loved him.

That was more than enough.  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

 

“Oh man, I got to get to those burgers. They’re going to burn.” Simmons was an emotional wreck.

  
“Never mind that, I’ll check them for you.” Grif hated volunteering for extra work, but at this point, his husband was having a panic attack, he couldn’t stand watching it.

  
The kitchen door a little. Richard stood in the doorway. He looked much more sobered up, his eyes had lost that crazed look. He only looked at Simmons. “Richard, I need to talk to you, now.” He stepped out

  
Jake started whimpering at the sight of him, Grif put his arm around the trembling child. “What part of ‘go to hell’ does this idiot not know? I’m gonna go deck him out for real.” Grif was beyond being pissed.

  
Simmons held him back. “No, let me handle it. You know I can take care of myself.” Grif reluctantly let him go.

  
His father was in the living room, nervously running his fingers through his thinning gray hair. He looked up at Simmons as he entered the room.

  
“God, I know I really suck at this, but I’m sorry. I never actually meant to hurt that little kid. It’s just that he reminded me so much of you when you were that age, and my mind is starting to play tricks on me.”

  
Simmons was quiet for a moment. “So, the fact that you’re sorry makes everything okay? All the hell you put my family through. All the abuse I put up with for years. You think ‘sorry’ makes it better?”

  
“No, I don’t expect you to forgive me, but it’s all I got; and this.” He handed Simmons a piece of paper. “This is your Mom’s address, she lives up near Portland Oregon. You need to write to her.”

  
Simmons took it and looked confused. “She ditched me years ago. I tried to contact her many times and I couldn’t.”

  
Richard looked more guilty. “That was my fault, she didn’t ditch you. The day she left, she tried to take you with her. I should have let you go, but I told her if she took you, I’d kill you. And she believed me. You know how I get when I’m drunk.”

  
Simmons stared at the paper and tried not to cry. “You said she didn’t want me and she took off with another man.”

  
“I’m sorry, I lied. She never stopped loving you. For years, she sent cards and letters trying to reach you. That there is most recent address I have. I know how much she’ll want to see you and especially those grandkids. You need to go see her.”

  
Simmons was too choked up to think straight. “I don’t even know what to think.”

  
Richard stiffly got up from the couch and started out of the room. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gone first thing in the morning. You deserve to have your life back. This will be the last time you see me, I won’t live long…so goodbye.” He left the room and didn’t look back.

  
Simmons spoke lightly. He nervously played with the slip of paper in his hand. “Goodbye Dad.” He went back out to join his family.

 

 

Wash stood over the computer, right behind Simmons who was sitting in the computer chair. Wash looked confused.

“Simmons, tell me again what I’m doing wrong with the computer. In English this time, I don’t understand all that IT jargon.”

  
Simmons sighed. “Let’s make this easy, computers hate you. That’s what you’re doing wrong.” He entered Wash’s password, and magic, it worked. “There, you are now officially logged onto my version of Basebook.” He looked so proud.

  
Tucker stood beside Wash and rolled his eyes. “Wow, the drama unfolds.”

  
Simmons ignored his sarcasm. “Sure you don’t want your own homepage Tucker? This is a great place to share pictures of past battles, new tricks with the Energy sword, or just everyday pictures of the kids.”

  
“No thanks, I’m good. I’ll share Wash’s page. This Basebook of yours was a complete disaster when you first created it. Why are you going through this crap again?”

  
Simmons’ sigh was dramatic. No one ever understood him. “It was not a disaster, it was because I was surrounded by you morons. Anyway, I learned over the years how to perfect it. I had Katie Jensen give me a hand, now it’s the new and improved Basebook. Jake and I have been trying it out at home.”

  
This time Grif gave a dramatic sigh. “Yeah, our whole house has been turned into nerd central the whole two weeks he was trying to get in contact with his Mom.”

  
“Shut up Grif, it worked didn’t it?”

  
Wash had to admit he was impressed. “So you really got this network to reach all the way to Earth?”

  
“Yes, I was able to connect to my Mother’s computer. Now we can visit her any time on the webcam. She got to meet the kids and we’re getting all caught up, after all these years.”

  
Even Grif had to look impressed. “She’s seriously spoiling those kids. She sent them a brand new PlayStation and a ton of games. Hell, I wish she would adopt me.”

  
“She’s trying to make up for all the past birthdays and holidays she missed. In a few weeks, we’re planning the kids’ first visit to Earth to see her. Then we’re going to Hawaii to visit Grif’s Mom.”

  
Grif rolled his eyes. “Yeah, like I really wanna go back there.”

  
Deep down, he hated to admit he missed his Mom. He spoke to her every once in a while on the phone. They were closer now than they had ever been.

  
Tucker looked jealous. “Ya see Wash, they get to go away for a summer vacation, why can’t we?”

  
“The kids are on vacation, but we’re not. There are still troops to train. We need to keep this planet safe.”

  
“Yeah yeah, I’m in for a boring summer. Thanks a lot, Mr. Buzzkill.”

  
Wash wanted to change the subject. “Simmons, have you heard anything more about your Dad?”

  
Simmons felt a little sting go through his heart. “Not too much, Dad was pretty definite he wanted to die all alone. I heard he’s in a hospice in Indiana, so he’s not too good. I wish I had some good memories to fall back on, but I’ve got nothing. At least he’ll be at peace.”

  
They all noticed the pained look in his face. Tucker tried to lighten the moment. “The kids have been pretty bored with their summer vacation so far. Let’s all go out for ice cream and try to have some fun.”

  
Grif cheered up. “I call dibs on a banana split.”

  
Simmons shut down the computer and stood staring at the blank screen for a few seconds. He tried to be okay about losing his father, he guessed it would take time.

  
Grif went back and put his hands on Simmons’ shoulders and pulled him close. “You okay there?”

  
Simmons was startled back to reality. “Uh, Yeah sure, I’m fine.”

  
Grif gave him a little squeeze. “Good, you deserve to let it all go. C’mon, your kids are waiting for you.”

  
When Simmons thought of his kids, he finally let himself smile. Grif and the kids were the family he had always wished he had.

  
Yes, Simmons was going to be just fine.  
  


  



End file.
